


Language Barriers

by amy_vic



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_vic/pseuds/amy_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This happens every once in a while, and they've gotten used to dealing with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language Barriers

"Ah, _shit_. Abby, you mind-?"

Abby looked up from her computer screen. "Is it her?"

"Who else? Catch." Gibbs tossed the phone toward her, as Abby reached up from the desk, grabbing it with one hand. The other never left the keyboard.

Abby flipped the phone open. "Hello? No, you've got the right number...yeah, he's a little busy right now, can he call you back? Sure, I'll tell him...me? Oh, I'm just a friend of his...um, I don't see how that's really any of your business." Abby pressed the phone against her shoulder, and turned to look at Gibbs. "How much can I play with her head?"

He shrugged. "How drunk does she sound to you?"

"Incredibly," Abby said.

"Go nuts. She probably won't remember calling, anyways."

Abby nodded, and moved the phone back up to her ear. "Well, if you must know, I'm 27."

Abby paused, rolled her eyes and began speaking rapidly in Italian, from the few words Gibbs could make out. After a minute or two, she stopped to listen, and then continued her side of the conversation. "...no I will _not_ tell you how I met him, because it has nothing to do with you. Un-huh...yeah, sure, no problem. Bye."

Abby ended the call and tossed the phone back to Gibbs. "She'd like you to call her back when you get a chance."

"Yeah, I'll get right on that. Thanks, Abby."

"Anytime."

"Did she have anything else to say?"

"Well, she was fairly polite, until I told her how old I was. That was when she made a huge flying leap to about 17 different conclusions, and no, I'm not going to translate."

"I don't think that will be necessary, Abs."

Abby just shook her head and grinned. "Honestly, Gibbs, you really need to learn not to piss off women who can curse you in more than one language. Especially languages that you don't speak."


End file.
